Tidal Wave
by AnotherStar
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are together. Unofficially of course. But what happens when another set of twins shows up? How do Hikaru and Kaoru react? Especially once Tamaki decides he wants them as part of the Host Club? And how do the new twins change their lives? First Fan fic for Host Club. Twincest x2 M for safety in later chapters, and swearing. Give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**So, hello there. I got bored writing my Digimon stuff. This will be my first fan fiction for Ouran High, and it will also be my first twincest, however, NOT my first boyxboy. I happen to be a fan of those...I will be stealing two characters from Digimon for this..Well, their names and appearances NOT their personalities excatly. It's NOT a cross over, I just suck at coming up with names..If I make Hikaru and Kaoru too ooc, please, tell me. I'm pretty new to the show, too, so..Don't be too harsh on me, hope you enjoy!**

**ALSO: I don't own High School Host Club, or Yamato and Takeru. I DO own Hayden, Sissy/Melody, the plot, and Yamato and Takeru's personality.**

_Kaoru_

Today begins like every other day. I wake up, curled up in my twins arms. Hikaru is still asleep, and I don't want to wake him yet, even though he'll have to get up soon for school. I place my head on my twins shoulder to wait. I'm sure someone will show up eventually. I don't have to wait long. A maid comes rushing in, and I sit up.

"Oh, you're awake." She says, stopping dead, half way to the bed.

"Mm," I say without really looking at her. I shake my brother gently.

"Hikaru, you have to get up." His eyes open almost immediately after his name leaves me lips. His eyes meet mine, and a smile spreads across both our faces.

"I'll just be..going now.." The maid says, before scampering away. I wait for my twin to rub the sleep from his eyes and actually wake up before retreating to my own bedroom to change for school. There's a soft knock, which isn't needed, because I already knew Hikaru was coming. I felt him. I struggle to finish getting the buttons on my shirt done up, and fail. Hikaru laughs at me, then does it for me. I stare at my fingers for a second, then without thinking about it, we both turn and leave me room. At some point during our walk to the dining area to eat, our hands found each others. This is normal in my house. No one will think anything of it. If only they really knew. Hikaru was all I had, and I was all he had growing up. We didn't want, or need anyone. Ever. Until the Host Club. We slowly opened then, but I'd give all that up if it meant keeping my brother close to me. Hikaru and I eat in silence, then the drive to school is silent as well. We've never really needed words, I guess. Hikaru gives me a glance as we enter our class room that spreads a blush across my cheeks. We take our seats on either side of Haruhi.

"Morning." She greets us.

"Hello. How're you?" We say at the same time. She looks at each of us in turn, eyebrow raised.

"How do you guys do that?" She asks, curiosity plain on her face.

"Practice." Again at the same time.

"Really?" She sounds like she doesn't believe us.

"Well, whose to say?" We ask her. That's when she quits. She shakes her head in defeat, and decides to just not talk to us anymore for now. I can't help but laugh. So does Hikaru. The bell buzzes, and we fall silent. I look down at my desk, already bored with the day.

"Class, we have new students today." I look up. I had heard the plural. Standing before me are...twins. Blonde hair, blue eyed boys. The class erupts in chatter. I look to my brother. He has the exact same question on his face. Sure, there are other twins. But..here? And they were handsome twins, not just normal twins. I don't catch either boys name due to the noise, but they sit. However, they are not separated. they sit side by side. It kinda makes me jealous I have someone between me and my twin. I watch the boys until lunch time, and notice immediately that they don't look at each other. Not once. How do they get through the day not knowing if their twin is okay? I must check on Hikaru a dozen times every hour. Word apparently spreads fast, because as I raise to take Hikaru's out stretch hand, Hunny and Tamaki come rushing in.

"Hi, boss." We say. Hikaru still has my hand in his grip, but we're both looking at Tamaki.

"Seriously. How do you do that?" Hunny asks.

"Apparently, they practice." Haruhi says.

"No we don't!" We both protest at the same time. Whoever is left in the class room have moved their eyes from the new boys, to us, and for a minute I almost think we're going to go into our 'act'. But then Hikaru pulls me gently to my feet, releasing me hand in favor of draping his arms over my shoulders.

"SO, is it true!? There's new twins!?" Tamaki asks, getting way too over excised.

"Why didn't you just look for yourself?" Haruhi asks, slightly annoyed.

"Yea. boss. It wouldn't be that hard to notice another set of twins." We say. He looks around, and I swear, I can see his eyes pop out of his head as he notices the two blondes, however, Hunny noticed them first, because he's holding his bunny out to one of them.

"This is Usa-chan. He says it's nice to meet you." The one twin looks annoyed. Thankfully, not the one Hunny is talking to.

"Hi?" The other twin questions. His other half sighs in annoyance.

"You're not very nice." Hunny says to him. The look the blonde gives him makes him step back. We all go to defend Hunny, but his twin beats us to it. The sound of the smack makes the room fall silent. I flinch. I don't know what I'd do if Hikaru ever hit me out of anger. Hikaru feels it to, because he grabs my hand and holds on to it tightly.

"Stop being a jerk." The first blonde snaps.

"Don't hit me." The other snaps back. Then, the first blonde's bottom lip sticks out in a pout. At first, the second boy just sits and waits, eyebrow raised...And then..

"I'm sorry for being mean." He says to Hunny.

"That's okay! I'm Hunny! And these are my friends! Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins! Hikaru, and Kaoru. Only I don't know which ones which, exactly.."

"I'm Hikaru." My twin says, moving his arms from me to wave.

"Hunny, huh? I'm Hayden. My brother is Ma-" The boys stops taking, and bites his lip.

"Yamato." He finishes after a second. What an odd pair of names. I glance at my twin, whose eyes are on me as well.

"Strange names!" Tamaki says, without a care if this will upset the boys.

"Yea, Hunny! That's what everyone calls me!" Hunny says with a giggle, but also, I think he says it so that no one thinks about Tamaki's comment. Hikaru holds my gaze until I feel uncomfortable with someone watching. I turn to look, and find that Yamato is watching us, eyebrow raised. He kinda creeps me out. I huddle closer to my big brother. I know he's not that much older then me, us being twins, but he is still older. I don't want to be near these boys anymore, although, I am interested. I pull my twin away, and we still sit with our friends, just further away then anyone else. Hikaru and I listen silently to the exchanges between Hunny and Hayden. The two boys hold most of the conversation. Yamato says nothing, were our group throws a comment in here and there. Right before the bell rings, Tamaki claps his hand.

"YOU boys! Should join our club! You can be part of the family! I'm the daddy!" Oh God, here we go.

"No."

"Thanks." They say, one after the other. I frown slightly.

"Well, why not!? I won't give up! I didn't on my twin boys now! You'll see!" He says, just as cheerful as ever.

"Yea, I don't"

"Think so.." The bell rings, and we go back to where we should be. I can't get the other twins off my mind though..

* * *

_Hikaru_

We sit in music room 3, awaiting the opening of the Host Club. Tamaki, Hunny and even Haruhi are filling in Mori and Kyoya about the new boys, and Tamaki declares "Operation, make the other twins join us!" to which both myself and my other half reject to help with. They're kinda weird. Kaoru sits beside me, eyes down. I can tell he's thinking about something, and I figure now is the best time. Before all the girls get here.

"Kaoru." I say his name softly, and as I was hoping he looks at me immediately, smile on his lips.

"What're you thinking about, exactly? I know it's those other twins...but.."

"Oh. I don't know. They just seemed...more twisted then us?" He turns it into a question, like he's not really sure how to say it, but I know exactly what he means, so I nod my head. The fact that we manage to play our game for over an hour for the club is a surprise to me. During the clean up, Kaoru is more distracted then usual, which means we're the last to leave. We head outside, to meet our car, and Kaoru stops. When I don't stop, hoping to pull him along with me, he tugs on my hand, pulling me backwards slightly. I stop, and look at what he sees.

"Let's just leave them.." I mutter. Kaoru doesn't seem so sure, at first.

"Okay." He answers. We continue walking, but I know we have to walk past them. As we approach them, I can hear ones on the phone. They sit back to back, one arm is laced through each others, and the twin facing us has his head resting on his brothers shoulder. He gives us a shy smile. Obviously, this is the nice twin.

"Yea, whatever." The other one snaps. He untangles himself from his brother, and pulls him up without even looking at us.

"Come on." Yamato says, dragging his brother away from us. We climb into our awaiting car, and head home. Kaoru disappears inside my bedroom almost as soon as we get home. I follow him a few minutes later, to find him half pouting about whatever he's thinking about. I climb onto my bed, and get right into his space. He doesn't even look at me. I lean towards his face. and he finally looks at me, blush across his cheeks.

"Oh, hello." He says. I lean away from him.

"Hi. Stop pouting, please. Just leave them be." He opens his mouth to say something.

"Seriously. Since when have you cared about strangers, anyway?" He knows I'm right. It's always just been us. And now the Host Club. That's enough, for now.

"You're right." He says, a smile flashing across his face for a second. I lean towards him again, and am stopped by a knock on the door.

"Dinner." A maid tells us.

"Just a minute!" We both snap back. I turn my attention back to my brother, but he's beat me, his lips press against mine in a quick kiss before he climbs over me and off the bed. Yes, we have more then brotherly love. Who can blame us? We're all we've ever had. Yes, it's wrong. Yes, it would make some people sick. I don't care. Neither does Kaoru. And as long as no one finds out, then who cares? We're both happy to go on 'pretending' we're in love. At dinner, our mother has joined us, and we answer her silly questions about school. Once released, we head back to my room. We curl up on the bed and watch T.V for awhile. Eventually Kaoru heads back to his own room, but I know he'll be back. I turn the T.V off, and will myself to sleep. Then, I wake up to weight on the bed, and a warm body crawling under the covers next to me. I check the clock. Two hours.

"Sorry." He whispers for waking me. I don't answer, I just tangle my legs up with his. We fall back asleep, hands laced together, forehead to forehead.

I untangle myself from my brother and sit up. I do not let go of his hand however, and try to rub the sleep from my eyes. There's no way I actually heard that. No way at all. I hope. The absence of my body, and the cold air touching his bare skin wakes Kaoru. He sits up, and wraps his arms around my neck. **(**_**A/n **_**in my head I see this as in the beginning of episode fifteen, when Tamaki calls them and wakes them up, 'cause Haruhi is 'missing')**

"What's wrong?" He asks

"I thought I heard...boss." I say.

"Huh?" The shock and confusion is evident in his voice. I wait a few seconds, and sure enough..

"Where ARE daddy's little boys!?" Kaoru sighs.

"Oh." He says. Then the door is pushed open, and we're looking at the entire Host Club.

"Go away, boss." I say, flopping back down onto the bed, forcing my brother with me.

"Nope! Time to get up! We're going on a field trip!" He tells us. Kaoru pulls the blanket over his head.

"Go without us." We say together.

"But it'll be fun, Hika-chan and Kao-chan." Hunny says, hoping onto the bed with Usa-chan.

"Usa wants you to come, too." He says. I look over my brother, half defeated already. His one eyes meets mine, the other is being rubbed sleepily.

"Get out, then so we can change." I say. It was harsher then it should be, but not one of them took it to heart, not even Hunny, as he skipped out of the room, hoping up onto Mori's back on the way. Kaoru climbs out of the bed, and without either of us mentioning it, we decide that he'll borrow my clothes, because if not, he'd have to leave the room. we change into matching clothes, of course. Nothing too crazy. Black jeans and long sleeved button-up shirts. Mine is dark blue, his is light blue. Tamaki doesn't even let us eat. He rushes us into an awaiting car, and we begin our field trip.

"So, where are we going, boss?" I ask. Kaoru is still trying to wake up. his head rests against my shoulder.

"Operation, MTOTJU, of course." he says, grinning. Even Kaoru moves to look at him.

"What?" We ask together.

"We're going to Yama-chan and Hayden's house to make them join the club." Hunny explains.

"I thought we told you we wanted no part in that." Kaoru says. He sounds angry. Very angry. Which is weird for him.

"And I wouldn't let Yamato hear you call him Yama-chan." I add.

"But Daddy needs his little boys!" Tamaki starts. pretending to cry.

"Besides, who can read twins better then twins?" Haruhi asks.

"You do a pretty good job.." I mutter. And it's true. She's one of the only people who can tell us apart.

"Well, yea. But not even I can tell those two apart." She says. For awhile, I thought I had wanted to be with Haruhi, just because she could tell us a part, but then..I realized I didn't After dating her for two months, I discovered that my twin was all I wanted. Kaoru lifts his head from my shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." He whines.

"My son! He called me daddy! Oh, I'm so proud!" Tamaki goes off, completely ignoring the fact that my brother wants food. Then, we pull into a drive way. Everyone wants to see the house the twins live in. As we climb out, we get our first real look, and even from here we can hear the shouts from inside, due to open doors and windows. They aren't angry shouts, but they are loud. The house is smaller then most of ours, but much bigger then Haruhi's.

"Hmm.." Haruhi mutters.

"It would appear that the twins live here with their older sister, and younger brother. They have family issues with their parents, and there for no one over the age of the sister is allowed here. Which means they have no maids." Kyoya explains.

"So, they do all the house work themselves?" Hunny asks.

"I would imagine so."

"Well, let's go say hello!" Tamaki races to the door, and bangs on it. The rest of us follow not so fast, and we all hear the shouts stop. It takes a few seconds, but the door opens. Standing there is a miniature version of the twin blondes. His blonde hair is messy, and he still has sleep glazed blue eyes. He actually almost reminds me of Hunny.

"Oh, hey. If you're here for Yama-chan, you should leave. If you're here for Hayden...You should..maybe not leave. If you're here for Sissy she's gone."

"Hello! I'm Tamaki! We're here for both your twin brothers."

"Yama's gonna kill you." He sings, before stepping aside to let us in.

"That's reassuring." Haruhi says.

"Well, he is. I know who you are. Well, most of you. Hunny, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru." He points at us in turn, and even got the two of us right. My eyes widen in shock.

"You can tell them apart?" Hunny asks. The little blonde nods.

"Yay! You're awesome!" Hunny cheers. The blonde closes the door behind us.

"I'm Takeru. Although, you can call me T.K, I guess. They're fighting in the kitchen! You're in time for breakfast." T.K leads us to the kitchen.

"Yama-chan, fratele meu, your friends are here." I want to take Kaoru and leave. One twin is closer to us, he's in shorts and a t-shirt. He flashes a smile and a small wave. The other twin has no shirt on, and sweat pants. I can only see a few black lines, but clearly he has a tattoo on his side, covering his ribs.

"Why are you here?" The shirtless twin asks, annoyed.

"Yama-chan, be nice. They're gonna have breakfast!" T.K says. He pulls chairs out for all of us, and we accept. Hayden joins us. I find my brothers fingers under the table, and lace my fingers through his.

* * *

_Kaoru_

My brother grabs my hand under the table and holds onto it. I kind of hear Kyoya and Tamaki ask the two people at the table that don't belong to our 'family' some questions. And then the smell of food hits me, causing my stomach to gurgle.

"Fratele meu, help me." The second time that names been used. Both boys at the table rise though. I can't help it. I tilt my head, confused. Between the three boys, we get breakfast. I don't even care what it is, I just eat it. Hunny and Takeru sit together, and talk. A lot. Yamato is silent, and just listens. Actually, he doesn't even eat.

"So, why are you guys here?" Hayden asks.

"How did you find us is a better question." Takeru says.

"Daddy wa-" Tamaki stops dead. I look up, to find Yamato staring him down.

"I wouldn't use that word again if you want to live." Takeru says. Wow, this kid loves threats.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki whispers. Hayden waves his hand, forgiving him. Yamato has looked away.

"I want you guys to join us!" Tamaki says, cheerful again.

"But you have twins already. We'll pass." Hayden says off-hand.

"We have to go get Sissy, soon." Takeru informs his brothers.

"Then, to the beach!" the youngest person in the room says.

"How old are you, Takeru?" Kyoya asks.

"Me? I'll be thirteen next week." He says with a shrug.

"I wanna go swimming, too! Can I? Can I? Please?" Hunny begs. Takeru looks at Yamato. Yamato shakes his head immediately. It's easy enough to see Yamato runs this family. But even yesterday, Hayden had run Yamato, so maybe..not?

"Please, fratele meu?" Takeru asks. Again. I lean towards Hikaru, who responds to me automatically, and moves closer as well.

"What does that mean?" I ask him. he shrugs.

"No." He says again.

"Stop being a jerk." Hayden says. Yamato sighs.

"Whatever."

"Yay!" Hunny cheers. After that, Yamato disappears. We all help Hayden and Takeru clean up their kitchen, and we discuss how to go get 'Sissy' They had originally planned to walk, but Tamaki insisted on getting the limo and having us driven.

"I don't have a bathing suit." Haruhi had tried to protest, but then again, none of us did, so she lost on that one. We decided to buy some on the way. Tamaki said he'd lend her the money, and they'd add it to her debt. All that decided, all we needed was Yamato. The missing twin returns to us, wearing something similar to his brother. Hayden explains what's happening, and all he can do is shrug. So, back to the car we go. I sit with my twin, as the other twins sit. Side my side, legs touching, in each others space. My eyes shift from one twin, to the other, trying to find something to tell them apart. My eyes go down, and I catch something. Both twins have half a heart on the inside of their wrists, and one they're hand are together, it will make a full heart. Not the shape of a heart. A real heart. And one of the boys has a scar that goes up his wrist. The first thing I think is that he tried to kill himself. But that can't be right. I'd never do that to Hikaru. I'd be too worried about how he'd feel. So how could this twin want to do that? Takeru catches my eye and gives his head a tiny shake, so I change my attention to my brother. His eyes are on me. Our eyes connect and I blush. So does he. Then, we're where ever we had to be to get the twins sister. We all climb out of the car. We're at a dance studio. The other twins and Takeru head inside.

"See? I told you this would be fun!" Tamaki whispers before we follow the other three inside. The girl walking towards is beautiful. And I know who she is immediately. Our mother has been trying for months to get this dancer to model her clothes, and she always refuses. Of course everyone has wide eyes. Even Haruhi is staring. Takeru hugs her.

"Hey Sissy! We're still going to the beach, right!? It's okay if my friend Hunny comes, right?"

"Of course it's okay." She gives us all a small wave.

"Hi, you can call me Sissy, everyone seems to." Her name is not Sissy, her name is Melody. She dropped her last name when she starting becoming famous, so I don't know it.

"Well, my princess, aren't you lovely! I am Tamaki!"

"We're not at the club, boss." My brother says.

"Yes, but it's our job to make all princesses happy, is it not!?" He asks. Haruki shrugs.

"Yea, I guess..but.."

"Oh, God. That's Tamaki, that's Haruhi, whose actually a girl, Hunny, and his cousin Mori, Kyoya, and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, which I think they're actually screwing, so they're off limits." My cheeks flush at Yamato's accusation. I mean, it's not entirely true. We've never had sex, but we are, unofficially, together. Just no one knows. And the fact that he knew all of us. He really does pay attention.

"My my, fratele meu, you are in a bad mood today. You should be happy that dragostea ta is happy." Yamato's eyes jump to Hayden, who gives a shy smile.

"I am happy." He says.

"Then act like it." Her tone leaves no room for questioning.

"What's dragostea ta mean?" Takeru asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet, T.K." She says. Her eyes, however, are on me and my brother.

"And, Yamato. Apologize to these two. If they are together, that's their decision, is it not?"

"I'm sorry." The blonde says.

"We forgive you." We say. There's no point in picking a fight. The blonde never wanted us here in the first place.

"Now, shall we go swimming?" Melody asks, smiling.

**Okay, so that's way longer then my normal chapters. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Like I said, not only am I new to the series, It's my first Host Club fan fiction If any of the names are spelt wrong, please tell me. I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. And, for the different language, I'm using Google so if THAT'S wrong, I'm sorry. However,**

**dragostea ta means 'your love' and fratele meu means 'my brother'. R&R? Thanks guys. I really hope you enjoyed it! And if you DO want me to continue, I'm warning you that I update at irregular times. I try my best though, however, I am writing four or five other stories -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really? Was the first chapter that bad? Should I even bother? I know a lot of people will update just because, but I write so much, that if I don't get reviews, I won't continue to write a story. There's no point. I'd rather write something I know someone else is enjoying. So if you would like to find out about the twins, send me a review?**

**Also, thanks for the few people who looked at this, and followed it.**

_Hikaru_

Melody, or, I guess, Sissy, is totally down for our brief shopping stop. She doesn't get too excited. Until we end up at the swim suit store. She insists on picking out one for Haruhi, who agrees after a bit of convincing. To everyone's surprise, she chooses one that even Haruhi likes, and it's actually closer to shorts a t-shirt. So if anyone from school does see her, they can't even tell she's really a girl. Which is pro. The rest of us just grabbed simple shorts. Mine are blue, Kaoru's are orange. However, her eyes land on her brothers. She grins at them.

"Please, Yama-chan?" She asks. Both Yamato and Hayden shake their head.

"No." They say together.

"Not a chance."

"In hell." Hayden started, Yamato finished. So, she pouted. It took about two minutes for the boys to give in, and then suddenly, they were like models. Or dolls, or something. I swear she made the poor boys try on everything before she decided she was pleased with new swim shorts for them.

"Well, that was something.." Kaoru says softly from my side. I can't help but agree with him as we finally leave the store, and head to the beach. We're not too far away, so we walk there.

"Why did you guys decide to start school on a Friday, anyway? What's the point in that?" Haruhi asks.

"Just the way things worked out." I think Hayden says without really looking at her. So maybe it was Yamato. I hadn't even thought about it. They started yesterday, and now they have a weekend already. I think they did it on purpose, but don't say anything about it. I turn my attention back to my group of friends, and listen to Tamaki speak to Melody in French. The girl responds without thinking about what she's saying, and I can see Haruhi glaring at her. The sound of skin smacking skin makes me whip around. I'm not the only one. Kaoru looks back with wide eyes, Melody's eyes are on Yamato, whose hands are down, but his eyes are towards his twin, too, who is in a debate with Takeru. Using sign language. At least I think they're fighting.

"You two fight too much." Melody says.

"Do not," The twin boys say at the same time. And that's it. Takeru runs up ahead, to walk with Hunny. Tamaki and Melody resume their conversation.

"They're strange." I say.

"I bet we seem strange to them." Kaoru defends them. I had never thought about it, but I'm sure he's right. Then, Tamaki throws his arms around both of us.

"I need you boys to work on getting Hayden to agree to join us, okay!?" He says cheerfully.

"Wait, boss." I start, not sure what I can say to make him change his mind.

"Okay, daddy has to go talk to Hunny!" And then he's gone. Kaoru and I sigh in union. At the beach, everyone ends up in the water pretty fast, except Yamato and Melody. Kaoru, Hunny, Takeru, Hayden and I are having a splashing war, although with Hunny Takeru being close to the same height we can't go too deep.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whines as I splash him. I stick my tongue out at him before moving away from him, and getting splashed back by Hunny.

"Hayden?" Kaoru's worried voice snaps my attention away from the game, and to my brother. His eyes are on Hayden, whose eyes are on Yamato. I turn my head to look at the missing twin, and find that there's a blonde woman talking to the two left on the beach, with Usa-chan. The new woman says something, and Yamato opens his mouth to answer. And he's silenced by her hand. Melody's shouts reach us, and Hayden races to his brother. I stare in stunned silence. She hit him.

"Don't move, 'kay? I don't want her to see me." Takeru's voice comes from directly behind me.

"Okay." I say. What else can I say? When Hayden reaches them, there's not much words spoken, before the woman leaves.

"Who was that, Taku-chan?" Hunny asks, coming up to stand besides us.

"My mom." He says. His voice is monotone.

"Why'd she hit Yama-chan?" I feel my twin, more then see him or hear him.

"I don't know. He'll be okay. He's always okay." I can hear the sadness creeping into his voice now, though.

"No one else even noticed." Kaoru says. I turn to look at our friends, and sure enough..

"Well, let's just not tell anyone, okay Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" We both agree. I turn back to the other set of twins, and find Hayden checking Yamato's face. I look at my own mirror image, the question on my mind is in his eyes as he looks back at me. What would we have done if it had been one of us?

"Why, hell princesses! I didn't expect to see you here, although I'm glad you are!" I glance over at Tamaki, to find him amusing a group of girls from our school. Customers from our Host Club, too, and you know, I've never been happier to see them. Because the second those girls show up, we all become the Host Club. Every single time, even if we don't realize we're doing it. Hunny grabs Takeru's arm and drags the younger boy over the girls.

"Look! This is my new friend, Taku-chan!" He says.

"Awe, he's so cute!" I hear one girl gush.

"Hikaru." I look at my twin out of the corner of my eye. This is not his Host Club voice.

"I don't feel like playing their games. Can we just go sit?" I grab his hand, because we both know that we will have to pass the group to get to Melody and her twins. As we walk past, a girl stops us.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Well, Kaoru's not feelings very good, so he wants to go sit down.." I say, sadly, looking at my brother with worried eyes. He places his head against my shoulder, giving a shy smile.

"Too much sun, I think," He says softly.

"Oh..Feel better Kaoru!" Takeru has wide eyes on us, and I see Hunny whisper something to him.

"But...why?" He asks, confused, looking to Hunny. Hunny just smiles. We head back to the blanket, and join the three remaining members of this little outing. Yamato watches Kaoru with intent eyes, and it makes me want to hide him from Yamato. He seems too interested in my brother. I sit beside Melody, since she is the only one who seems who can stop Yamato's comments. Kaoru sits in front of my arms, and leans against my side.

"They're still watching." He says with a sigh. Melody and Hayden's eyes go to the girls. And Takeru walking towards us. The young boy sits in front of me and my double, and stares at us for awhile.

"I have some questions, while all those girls are busy, and not here bugging you." He says. I can feel the amusement from my brother.

"Okay." We answer.

"Hunny said...you guys...pretend to be in love?" Melody covers her mouth with her hand and giggles.

"Uh-huh." Kaoru says.

"For a club?" Another affirmative sound from Kaoru.

"And you do this, because girls want to see twins, that shouldn't love each other, and since it's two boys, that's even worse, because it's wrong?" This time I nod my head. The little boy stays quiet, and Melody tries not to laugh.

"Why?" He asks.

"Why, what?" We ask back at the same time. We waves at our position.

"This is for them?"

"Yes." We answer, Melody bursts into giggles. I try to ignore her.

"Why is it wrong, though?" Melody stops laughing and I look at the little boys bright blue eyes, wondering how to answer him.

"Well, uhm..boys aren't supposed to love boys..plus..we're brothers?" Takeru's eyes shift to Yamato as he takes in a deep breath.

"Well, that's stupid. You should be able to love whoever you want. 'Cause we're all related somehow...even if it is only distantly..Can I check your face for myself?" He adds, looking at his brother.

"Check away." Yamato says, Takeru climbs onto Yamato's lap to check on his cheek. After the little blonde is done, he resumes his position in front of us.

"That's not what Mel, says, anyway. But I guess mom would disagree...Wow, how do I know who do listen to?" he asks himself. No one helps the little blonde, and he sits quietly thinking to himself.

"Listen to whoever you feel is right." Melody says after a few minutes. His blue eyes land on her, and her face lights up in a smile.

"I guess if I thought a boy being with a boy was wrong I'd hate my own brother, wouldn't I?" I look at the twins. So, one of them is gay. I wonder which. Neither react to his words, but Yamato flops backwards, and lays down.

"I have a question for you guys, now." Kaoru says.

"M'kay, go." Takeru says.

"Don't get offended, because I don't mean to. Your names." It's not really a question. But they understand just the same. It's Melody that answers.

"Well, our mother is American, and our father is Japanese. The older two got American names, the younger two got Japanese." Yamato raises his hand, and my eyes widen at the scar that stretches half way to his elbow.

"I wasn't supposed to happen. I never showed up on the ultra-sound, so they came up with my name on the spot." This also tells me that Hayden is the older twin. Huh. I figured Yamato had been.

* * *

_Hayden_

Yamato, Yamato, Yamato. It's hard to get my twin off my mind. He's all I think about, most of the time. And right now, it's even worse.

"I wasn't supposed to happen. I never showed up on the ultra-sound, so they come up with my name on the spot." His voice cuts into my thoughts, and I look at my twin, who is lying on the ground, beside me. He's beautiful. And so much more then just my twin. Of course he's my brother, but he's also my best friend. And honestly? My lover. I know, I'm gross. But it's not one sided, I swear. Yamato loves me every bit as much as I love him.

That's why our mother hates him so much. Because when she found us kissing that day, she had flipped. She had always had trouble with Yamato. He was always the one that wanted to do what we shouldn't. So we did. And Yamato slowly got in more and more trouble..And then his punishments became physical. And even then he didn't stop. He became depressed, and because of it he stopped eating. The medicine to make him better made him sick, though, so he stopped talking it. And then, less then three months ago, he had tried to leave me. That's what made the decision for us to live with our sister, who had left simply because she couldn't handle our mother anymore. The first time I convince my twin to leave the house, and our mother shows up, and fucking hits him no less. I sigh in frustration at my thoughts. All eyes turn to me. Two pairs of gold, Hikaru and Kaoru, and I wonder briefly if Yamato is right. Are they screwing, and no one knows? Him and I are. Except Melody knows about us. So does Takeru, kinda of. And three pairs of blue, my own image reflected back to me, Takeru and Melody.

"I'm hungry." A new voice adds, and I look up to see Hunny leaping over Yamato to get to his bunny.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan. Are you okay? You look sad." He adds. The other twins nod.

"We're okay." They say together. Actually, the more I look at them, I realize how good the two actually look. Especially the way Kaoru is resting against his brother. I miss having my brother want to touch me, and be near me. It's just not the same without him sleeping in my arms, or waking me up with a kiss the way he used to. I can feel his mood change, and decide I'd better get him home.

"I think.. We're gonna go." I say to the little group. Melody nods her head, while the rest of them stare at us with confusion. I get up, then yank Yamato up, who protests, but he does it, anyway. He even he knows his mood if getting worse. We say good-bye, and I'm sure Melody will make up some kind of excuse for us. The way home is silent. We walk. It takes nearly forty minutes. When we get home, he heads right for the bedroom. I follow him, only not has fast.

"Go away." He snaps at me.

"I don't want to. Yama, let m-" I get cut off as his hands connect with my shoulders, and he shoves me backwards. He was aiming to push me out the open door, but I hit it instead. I ignore the pain that flashes through my body.

"Yamato, don't push me. Let me help you." his laugh is cold.

"How are you going to help me?" He snaps. I stare at him, with no answer. I don't know how I can help. Obviously, I'm not very good at it. He storms over to me, and I think he's going to hit me, so I clench my eyes shut and stiffen my body. His arms wrap around my waist, and his face hides against my neck. Immediately, I return his hug, and hold him to me. He shakes in my arms for a long time. Eventually though, the shaking stops.

"I'm sorry." He whispers against my skin, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I know you are." He shifts positions, so that he can look at me, and our eyes meet. The pain, and longing..and lust in eyes kinda of..reminds me of the old Yamato. My Yamato. He closes the distant, lips meeting mine, and it's soft. It's a real kiss, which turns rough after a few seconds. This is his way of dealing with things. It always has been. Whether it be me, or someone else. Hense the reason I let him. Because if I don't, he'll turn his attention that will allow him.

Somehow, he manages to turn us, and starts edging me towards the bed. He pulls way from my mouth, and yanks my shirt off, before kissing me again, hard enough to bruise both our lips. I make a soft sound of pain, and his fingers trail along my naked side, and it brings goosebumps out on my entire body. his body becomes more desperate, and he gets rougher. My knees buckle as they hit the bed, and we fall, him on top of me. I don't bother to fight to be the dominant one, there's no point. He would win. This is me helping him, in his head, so I let him have his way. He's as gentle as he can be, but it still hurts.

Once it's done, he sits beside me, head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," He whispers again.

"It's okay, Yamato. Don't worry about it." And I have already forgiven him. The only thing that still hurts is my lips.

"It's not okay." He whines.

"Make it up to me by actually eating tonight, okay?" Yamato nods his head, looking up at me. I crawl across the bed, although really, there wasn't that much space between us, and wrap my arms around his neck. I place my lips against his softly, and he does lean into it. Much gentler then earlier.

"I forgive you, so just, stop, okay?" My brother nods, but I know he still doesn't quite believe me.

"Boys, dinner." I don't know exactly when Mel and T.K got home, all I know is that when she calls us, Yamato sighs, and pulls his shirt on.

* * *

_Yamato_

I sit at the table next to my brother. T.K gives me a strange look, because yes, it is that rare for me to sit with them at meal times.

"What?" I snap, and he just shrugs and looks away. I had been way too rough with Hayden, today, and I knew it. It was the only reason I agreed to eat at all. I know I should eat. Tonight I would've eaten, it's been two days. But then she showed up. My face still hurts. The muscle hurts the way it does when you know you're going to bruise. Hayden, Melody and T.K talk, and I just kinda..pick off Hayden's plate. Which is normal when I do eat with him. The first bite was enough to make me want to hide in the bathroom a puke. But I don't. I eat as much as I can as Hayden eats, and when the plates empty, most of it going into Hayden, of course. I excuse myself with a simple.

"I'm not feeling good." Hayden watches me leave with worried eyes, but I have no intentions of puking my food up. I fall onto our bed in the darkness, and hide my face against my pillow, willing myself not to puke. I barely manage. There's a shift in weight on the bed, and Hayden crawls up to me.

"You didn't get sick?" He asks.

"I'm trying." I mumble. How he could care for me I have no idea. His fingers slide through my hair, and I hear the click and then low voices as the T.V turns on. Hayden continues to stroke my hair, and that's how I fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's still dark. The T.V is still on, and I can see my twin beside me, fast asleep. He makes a soft noise in his sleep, and shifts slightly. I climb out of the shared bed, needing to pee. Thankfully, the gross nauseous feeling is gone. I go to the bathroom, and as I wash my hands, I glance up. I watch my eyes widen in the mirror in shock. I jump back, hand hitting the cup that had been sitting on the edge of the counter, probably from Takeru. It falls, and shatters. Within seconds, Melody and Hayden are at the door.

"Yama?" Hayden asks, eyes down. He hasn't even noticed yet. He's more worried about the glass on the floor, and I don't blame him.

"Oh, God." Melody says, rushing into the bathroom. Hayden's eyes come up as she turns my face to look at the bruise across my cheek bone. It's black. Not the yellowy-brown. Black, and purple. She runs her fingers gently across my cheek bone, and I flinch. My first reaction is to shove her away from me, but I fight it back, because she didn't hurt me on purpose.

"I think you're gonna have to go to the hospital. Can that bone even break?" She asks, herself more then me and my brother. I can see the tears threatening to fall out of Hayden's eyes.

"I'm fine." I tell him, without looking. I'm more shocked because I don't look pretty anymore. It's not that it hurts..

"You can stay home from school on Monday if we can't figure out how to cover it tomorrow, okay?" I think it's her way of trying to reassure me, so I nod my head. Melody releases my face, and shuts the taps off. I can tell that neither of my older siblings will sleep again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, don't think I'll write anymore then this if no one shows interest. So, if you enjoy, let me know, to update more.**

_Kaoru_

Monday morning comes way to quick. Hikaru and I just barely make it to class before the bell, cutting it so close that even Haruhi gives us a funny look as we make a dive for each other's seats. I check for Hayden, and find both blondes. I thought for sure Yamato would've stayed home. The one side of his face looks more swollen then the other, but there's no mark on it. Neither of them so much as glance at us, but I do notice that they share looks at each other. At lunch Haruhi tries to talk to them.

"Hey. You guys disappeared on us Saturday."

"Uhm..Yeah, sorry about that." One twin says. The other hardly even glances at her.

"Oh..well. I'll talk to you guys later, I guess." She comes back to Hikaru and I, and we leave to meet the rest of the Host Club for lunch together. After school, they almost get away, except Tamaki finds them. We all tag along, of course.

"I need my two new little boys! Please join!" he begs them.

"Yea, it'll be fun!" Hunny cheers. They stare back at us with emotionless faces until we just leave. Tuesday's much the same with them. On Wednesday, however things change. It's after school, and Hikaru's arm is on my shoulder, and he's leaning against me. When he sighs, his breath tickles my cheek, and even that makes me blush.

"Oh, please. You'll love it! We do so many things! And you can get that lovely princess sister of yours to teach us how to dance!" Tamaki gushes. I notice Haruhi huff in annoyance. Something that's rare, for her.

"No." One twin says.

"Mommy, why are they being so meeaaaaan?" Tamaki whines, dragging out the last word.

"Because maybe they r-" Kyoya starts.

"Fine. I will give you three days to amuse me." Clearly, it's Yamato that speaks this time.

"So..Friday?" Hunny asks.

"Yeah. You have until Friday. If you don't amuse us, we leave." Hikaru's eyes and mine flash to each other and meet. Just like us. These boys are like us. Tamaki hugs the boy with a cheer.

"Yay! To the Host Club!" Tamaki yells, before rushing away, leaving us all standing behind. We head in the same direction, only slower. There's all of us, minus Tamaki. People give us funny looks, but I guess we're pretty used to that.

"So, what made you finally decided to join us?" Haruhi asks the twins.

"Life sucks," One starts

"Then you die." The other finishes. It's actually kinda messed up, to know their thoughts. We spend the rest of the walk in silence, although I do hear Hunny ask Mori what they meant. Haruhi opens the door to Music Room 3, and the rose petals fling out at us.

"Who the fuck wants to assaulted by flowers when they open a door!?" One blonde snaps. It takes three seconds for me and Hikaru to burst into giggles. It had always been on my mind, too, to ask about that. Tamaki looks heart broken, but everyone else smiles to themselves. After that though, it's business. Hikaru and I sit in our usual spots, as does the rest of us. Originally, it had been planned out, what we would do and say. Now we just wing it. I mean, it's not an act anymore, so we don't need to plan anything. The only thing I must remember is to keep my hands off of him. For the most part.

"No, last night I went to him. I missed him." As usual, my twins voice brings me to reality. He answers a question I didn't hear. I shift closer to my brother. It's a lie. Last night I had woken up so scared, I had run to my brother, and we met in the hallway, smashing into each other, nearly falling over.

"Hikaru.." I half whine, faking embarrassment. Then I feel the eyes on me. Hikaru feels it, too, because we both turn to look at the other sets of identical eyes staring back at us. One face is blank, the other is pure amusement. I can hear the talking, of course I can, about the other set of twins. Are they trying to steal our lives, really? Apparently they are a mystery. And that was appealing. Just like we had been. Since forever. Us and Them. And now we weren't. My eyes meet Hikaru's and I'm sure they mirror my fear. Are we going to lose everything we finally have?

"Do you know the other twins, well?" Someone asks, both my brother and I turn our attention back to her.

"No, not really." We answer in union. And life continues. Thursday brings only one twin to us for school. No one asks about the missing twin, and Hayden does not tell us where his brother is, although when Haruhi offers to let him come and eat lunch with us, he agrees. He sits quietly, and I imagine I would be the same without Hikaru at my side. Twins just weren't meant to be separated. At the Host Club, Haruhi allows Hayden to sit with her. He partakes quietly in out activities, and even Kyoya seems pleased with this. Even from here, I can hear girls gush over him and his, at the moment, missing brother.

"Where are you from?"

"Well..We were in the States for awhile.." He says, softly.

"And you moved in with your sister, I heard." He nods his head. The room has become his. Even everyone else's guests have questions for him, and he seems kind of..afraid to answer them.

"Where is your brother, anyway?" A girl asks. Hayden opens his mouth, but the door to music room 3 opens, and the brother in question stands there. Hayden smiles.

"Right there." He says. Yamato looks different. His hair is styled, and he wears a pair of black sweat pants that have been pulled up to just under his knees, exposing the lower part of his legs. His hoodie is also black, and it's a zip up one. It's only half done up, and as far as I can tell he where's no shirt underneath it. The thing that shocks the room into silence is the purple-black bruise on his cheek, however, he doesn't seem to care. He strides across the room to his brother.

"Nine hours is too long," He complains, curling up next to Hayden. The room starts speaking again. We turn our attention back to whispering guests.

"No," Yamato's voice is clear, even with the hushed whispers.

"I got tired of being Hikaru." Eyes land back on him. He gives the room a cocky grin.

"Seriously. I've been miming his personality for days, and no one noticed." As he says it I realize it's true. More noise, and then a cell phone rings. I watch as Yamato pulls his out, and frowns at it. He grabs his brother's uniform tie, and pulls him to him, and their lips crash together roughly. Yamato holds him there for thirty seconds before rising, and leaving in dead silence. Hayden's eyes are wide in shock. As is everyone else's. As the doors close behind Yamato, the room erupts with noise.

* * *

_Hayden_

The room explodes after my brother leaves. I sit completely still, mind racing.

"Hayden? Are you okay?" Haruhi asks from my side. I can't bring myself to answer her. I know Yamato didn't leave, I can still feel him. He's almost calling me. I jump up and race after him, not caring what that means for whoever I've left behind. I crash into him the second I open the door. He eyes me, and I can't help it. Tears poor from my eyes.

"Whoa. What's the matter?" Yamato asks, arms encircling me. I hide my face in his neck, still not able to stop the flow of salt water. Last time he did something like this, I had come home to find his blood all over our bedroom.

"You're not g-gonna..g-gonna.." I can't even get the words out my mouth, and I am vaguely aware as another body joins us.

"Is he okay?" It's Hunny.

"He's fine." My twin says. It's not harsh, like it would've been if it was anyone else. I guess he likes Hunny.

"How come he's crying?" Hunny asks. I pull my face away from my brothers neck, and use my uniform sleeve to wipe my eyes.

"Not crying anymore." I say, although I can't bring myself to pull away from my brothers embrace.

"I do have to go, though. Melody's gonna be pissed." He whispers against my ear. He releases me, and even though I don't want him to go, I'd rather not face the wrath of Melody. He's been helping her at her dance studio, since he is the better dancer between the two of us.

"Come you kissed him?" Hunny asks, innocently.

"Because he's mine." It's so simple. Those three words, but they make my heart skip a beat. Yea, it's wrong, but I don't care.

"Kinda like Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" My brother half shrugs.

"Sure, Hunny. But I _really_ have to go. Melody is seriously gonna kill me." Hunny waves softly good-bye as my brother leaves. He takes my heart, with him.

"How about me, you and Usa-chan have some cake?" The small boy says to me after a few seconds of silence.

"Uhm. Sure, Hunny." I say, not really listening. He grabs my hand and leads me back to his table, with Mori and Usa-chan.

"He's gonna have cake with us. No interruptions!" Hunny says, before plopping himself into the chair. I sit in the seat Hunny pointed at, and pick at my cake, which Hunny simply devours. My mind is on my missing twin though, wondering if he'll be in the same condition when I get home.

* * *

_Yamato_

So, maybe what I did was uncalled for, but I missed him. Sure, I could've pulled him into a different area, but I didn't want to. Maybe I wanted everyone to know I was in love with my twin brother. But truthfully, I just wanted the other set of twins to see they aren't the only ones. Of course I'd never admit that to anyone. A body crashes into mine, and instinct kicks in. My arms come out to catch the body.

"Thanks." A girl says softly, before dancing away. It's just second nature, being in the studio. If someone falls, you catch them. Technically, I should be dancing. Technically, I should be paired off with some girl, doing a dance I don't want to do. Technically, Melody should be pissed at me. And maybe technically, I should pay attention to the world. Except, I don't wanna. I want to go home, and await the return of my brother. I want to cuddle him until I fall asleep. That's what I want. But really, the odds of me being home before Hayden are slim. The odds of me being home before Hayden is asleep is even slimmer. Melody's normal partner never showed up. Which means I have to help her teach her..students. I sigh in frustration, and Melody's voice carries across the room.

"Go home," She says simply. Well, fuck. I'm not going to argue with her. I leave quickly, but still don't beat Hayden home. I go on a search for him, and can't find him. As I opened the bedroom door, we crash into each other.

"Oof!"

"Oh!" We say at the same time. I push him back gently, swinging the door shut behind us, before I hide myself against his neck.

* * *

_Hikaru_

I was surprised when Yamato kissed Hayden, I was pissed when he looked right at Kaoru before he skipped out of the door. It had taken a few minutes, but Hunny protected Hayden when he came back, and things went back to normal. We continued to amuse our guests. As it were, Kaoru and I are in the back of the car, pulling into our drive way. We climb out of the car, and head into the house. Both our bags hit the floor by the door, and we head to his bedroom, since it's closer then mine. Kaoru obviously knows I'm upset, because he grabs my face, and kisses my gently.

"Relax." He murmurs against my lips. I kiss him harder then he had me, and he lets me. It's probably too needy for him, but he doesn't pull away. I force my way into his mouth, and our tongues dance. Kaoru pulls away, breathing hard, and I know he just needs air. I move my kisses to his neck, and he tangles his fingers in my hair as I pin him against the wall.

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Boys wh-" I jump away from my brother, and our eyes meet for two seconds, and I see my own fear there. Both of us turn our eyes to our mother, who has caught us. She stares at us, mouth open.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, even though there aren't too many people interested I happened upon a nice person, who used the word 'frazzled' and I quite like them, so I have decided to finish this, and hopefully I'll grab a few more fans along the way! Read&Review&Enjoy!**

_Hikaru_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What did I _do_?

Our mother stands in the door, mouth open. How much _did_ she see? I can hear Kaoru's rough breathing, and I open my mouth.

"What were you doing?" Our mother demands. I blank. What could I have been doing?

"I got hurt today. Hikaru was just making sure I wasn't bruised." Kaoru says. I could actually die, I'm so upset. I can almost see his face, flushed with embarrassment, although I'm too freaked to risk a glance at him. Her eyebrow raises, and I know she doesn't believe him.

"Right. Whose room is this?" She asks. Her tone is emotionless, just like her face. I realize she's going to _separate_ us.

"Mine."

"Hikaru's." Kaoru and I say at the same time. Our minds on track, together. Clearly, he knew she was going to split us, too.

"Kaoru, come with me." I want him to say no, to fight her. To do anything, but he doesn't. I don't think I would've, either. I give him a look that says _'I'm sorry, please don't hate me, I should've locked the door.' _when he looks back, the look is simple, and I know what it means immediately. Those eyes that perfectly mirrored my own, simply said "_I love you."_

The door shuts behind them, and I think she's just going to take Kaoru to my room, but she doesn't, their footsteps disappear, and I know my room is only a door down from here. I groan. I get to sit here, with Kaoru's stuff, his smell on the bed, and he gets to be in an unfamiliar room, with nothing to remind him of me. I sit on the bed, and am surrounded by Kaoru's smell. I hide my face in his pillows, and cry.

A gentle knock on the door makes me open my sore eyes and sit up. I guess I must have fallen asleep. A maid walks in, and her eyes widen slightly, probably because of my red eyes.

"Your mother has requested you, sir." I pull myself out of bed, and pad softly across the floor. I'm not surprised when the maid literally leads me to my mother. She's in her work room, and she's sitting in the chair. Kaoru is already there, standing at attention. At least that's what it looks like. I stand with my brother, only away from him at the same time. Really, I could touch him if I moved my hand, but I've never felt so far away from him. I take him in, and notice his messy hair and swollen eyes. He's been crying, too. Our mother takes a deep breath, and looks at us.

"Tonight, you will eat in your rooms." Yes, I noticed the plural. I will not be seeing my little brother again tonight. "Tomorrow, you will go to school, go to your club, and come straight home. You will go to your rooms, and stay there until dinner. Understood?" Her voice isn't angry, it's confused.

"Yes, ma'am." My twin and I say in union. My mother flashes us a sad smile, before waving us away. I get one last quick glance with my brother. My twin, my other half, my lover, and then we're taken down different hallways.

I almost start crying again, but manage to keep it together. As I enter my room, I run to the bed. I notice then, that my maid hasn't closed the door yet.

"Sir," She says softly.

"What?" I say, annoyed. I just want to be alone.

"I, uhm, I just wanted to let you know that we've made sir Kaoru's bed up with the blankets and pillow from your room." Never in my sixteen years have I heard a maid hesitate while speak to me, and never did I expect one to call one of us _by name._ However, I let it slide, because I am reassured my brother will be okay, at least for the night.

"Thank you." I say, which is probably I think the first time I've ever actually meant it. She gives me a little bow, and closes the door. I decided to resume my previous position, and bury my face back in my brothers pillows. At some point, someone brought me dinner. I first, I thought I was hungry, but looking at it made me sick, so I left, and went back to the bed, and at some point, drifted off.

I awake to breakfast being served. Once again, I feel sick looking at it, so I leave it. I change into one of Kaoru's uniforms, I don't think he'll mind. And then..what can I do? I wait. A maid comes in, and takes me to the bathroom so I can brush my hair and teeth. I probably could've showered, I just didn't feel like it. Then, I'm lead down the hall, to the front door, and into an awaiting car. Kaoru is there. I want to hug him. I could've hugged him! Except someone else gets in with us, so the ride is spent silent. We don't have time for hugs when we get to the school. We're almost late as it is. I do manage to get his hand as we race to class, though. He squeezes my fingers before releasing them as we hit the door. We make it to our seats before the bell rings, thankfully.

"You guys have been cutting it close. Tamaki wants us to meet at lunch in the music room." Haruhi says to us. The bell rings as she's speaking, cutting us off from further conversation. Once the teacher gets into a lecture, I look at my brother. He looks back briefly, smile on his lips, but his eyes tell me he's lost and confused. He looks like a kicked puppy. I want to make it better, so Tamaki had better make it quick. I daydream most of class, and am only awoken by Kaoru taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. He doesn't let my hand go after. I notice Haruhi raise her eyebrow, but she doesn't say anything.

We walk to music room three together, not talking. Last night plays over my head again. Why didn't I lock the stupid door? Because the maids and other stuff were used to seeing us together. They never cared.. Haruhi pushes the door open, and I noticed the other twins sitting side by side, but on separate chairs. Awesome, just what I need. Why didn't I notice them in class? Are they official members, now?

"Awe, you look like a lost puppy. Wanna come home with me?" I know it's Yamato, and I know he's talking to Kaoru. My temper flares, and before I realize what happened, the chair the blonde was sitting on is flipped, and I'm on top of him, punching him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouts.

* * *

_Kaoru_

"Hikaru!" I shout at my brother, who has literally just attacked one of the blonde twins. I scramble to get Hikaru off of him, but the other one stops me.

"I can't stop Yamato, can you stop Hikaru?" I shake my head. "Then just leave them." By this time, the rest of the Host Club has come running. I notice that Yamato's not fighting back, just blocking his face. Then, the blonde hisses in pain, and Mori yanks Hikaru off the blonde.

"Hikaru!" I snap.

"What did you do that for?" Tamaki asks.

"Why'd you hurt Yama-chan? Are you okay Yama-chan? You're bleeding!" Hunny says. All at the same time. However, Hunny's 'you're bleeding' sentence last longer then rest, so it rings clear. Everyone looks at the blonde, who is still laying on the floor. Sure enough, his lip is split. Hayden and I help pull him to his feet.

"I'm fine." He says absently, touching his lip. He looks at his fingers, and frowns.

"I'mma go clean my face." He says simply, before heading to the door. I glance at Hikaru, whose still fighting to get out of Mori's grip, and follow the blonde. I follow him to the bathroom, and he hardly even glances at me. I watch silently for a few minutes as he cleans his mouth with water. I don't know what to say.

"Are you going to tell me why your brother's in such a bad mood?" He asks suddenly, making me jump.

"Uhm." I say. He looks at me for the first time. Like actually looks at me, and our eyes meet. I've never noticed how pretty they are. Nothing on Hikaru's, but you kind of get lost in them.

"My mom caught him kissing me." I say without thinking about it.

"Oh. That's it?" That's it? Really? What does he mean that's it?

"She's grounded us from each other. Except school." I mumble.

"Oh. Well..That's not too bad. My mom broke my nose. And my voice.." He says trailing off.

"Really?"

"Mhm.." he says, lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, I'd better get back before Hikaru hates you even more." I say. He nods absently, and I scamper away. I realize as I get back to the Host Club that I never did apologize, but he never seemed angry in the first place. Hayden obviously knew we were going to talk, because he's sitting in his chair again. My brother is stuck between Mori and Hunny, who are both ready to attack him if he moves. Tamaki and Haruhi are interrogating him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do you care about anything beside yourself?"

"What if the princesses had been here!?"

"Are you ignore us?" They don't give him a chance to breathe. He looks up as I come closer, and our eyes meet. He has 'sorry' written all over his face. I sit beside him, and our fingers lace immediately.

"That was mean." I say. Tamaki and Haruhi stop talking.

"He let me. He didn't even fight back." He says with a pout.

"I know that, but it was still mean."

"Well..I'll apologize later." This is when Yamato reappears.

"Esti bine?" Hayden asks immediately.

"Sunt bine."

"Esti sigur?" Hayden asks with concern.

"Da, dragostea mea." Yamato waves him off.

"I wonder what they're saying." Haruhi says, quietly.

"Me, too." Hunny says with a smile. Hikaru squeezes my hand, which I return without looking at him. I'm watching Hayden check his brothers lip. Then, I remember what Yamato had said, and yank my brother up. No one stops us as I pull him towards the door.

"La revedere!" The other twins at the same time. I wave at them, assuming it means good bye, or something like it. I drag Hikaru to an empty class room.

"What's the matter?" He asks. I wrap my arms around his waist, and melt into his chest. He wraps his arms around me, protectively, nestling his face into my hair.

"I told Yamato." I say. He stiffens.

"He had the right to know, since you did hit him. He said his mom broke his nose when she first found him and Hayden kissing."

"Hmm." Hikaru hums softly.

"We should probably go see what the boss wanted.." He trails off, not really wanting to let me go.

"Or we could just stay here until the bell rings."

"Or we could just stay here." He agrees. I hide my face in my brothers neck, and breathe him in. Last night was unbearable. I had nightmares all night, and every time I went to get up, remembered what happened, and knew I couldn't go to my only comfort.

"Do you think she'll forgive us?" Hikaru asks softly. It was the exact same thing on my mind, and I don't know the answer.

"I'm sure she will. Everything will be okay." I try to reassure not only him, but myself, too. The bell rings, and Hikaru pulls my face up gently, and we kiss. It's quick, but it's loving. We walk back to class hand in hand, because really, most of the school thinks we're together anyways, so why does it matter? I couldn't tell you what we did for class, because I wasn't paying attention. All I know is I'm on my way to the Host Club, hand in hand with Hikaru. Him and Haruhi are talking, about what I'm not entirely sure. As we open the door, and over excited blonde twins greets us.

"Am făcut-o. Cred că pot ajuta! I can help you. I think."

"Oh?"

"Mhm! You have to 'want' dance lessons though." Hikaru and I exchange a glance. Dance lessons?

"No one said you actually have to dance, but it would be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after the Host Club, which would mean a few more hours.."

"Okay." We say at the same time. Whatever, a few more hours together for three days a week is fine by me. Even if we were dancing.

"So, talk to your mom tonight about it. You'd start Monday." The blonde says, thinking.

"Will do," Hikaru and I say at the same time.

**A/n: Once again, my translations are from Google if they're wrong, blame Google k? But, Hayden and Yamato's conversation is exactly as follows**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, my love."**

**And La revedere! means good bye. **

**Am făcut-o. Cred că pot ajuta means I did it, I think I can help. For those of you who want to check, it's Romanian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap, another chapter.. I'm trying to do everything all at once. So, here you go, OHSHC fans!**

**I've figured out a new way to update my stories. Which ever story has been neglected the longest! Aha. For all you Digimon fans, that's my main story catergory, so you can go read those and tell me what you think, too! Enjoy.**

_Kaoru_

Monday doesn't come soon enough. It had been decided, without words, that I would speak to our mother about the 'dance' lessons. She had simply said she'd think about it. What else could I do but hope she said yes? No one wakes me up for school Monday, so when I do finally wake up, it's almost noon. I sit up, and stare around the room, that is not mine, and not Hikaru's. It's simply my prison. The door flies open with a bang, and I jump.

"Kaoru."

"Mother?" I squeak, still a little bit shocked at her sudden entrance.

"Your father and I have decided that you and Hikaru will have dance lessons. And I expect progress. At the end of every week, you are to show me what you've learned."

"Yes, mother.." I had hoped we didn't really need to dance.

"I'm assuming you have a studio in mind?"

"Yes. The one Melody has."

"The dancer Melody? Sunset Studio? I'll call her, then." And then she leaves. I get up, and get dressed. I find some paper, and draw for awhile, then I get bored, and listen to music. I watch out the window, but the gardens aren't very intresting. I go back to drawing. At some point I had been brought food, which I ate greedily. As I draw, I think about Hikaru. I wonder what he's doing. I sigh. There's a gentle tap on the door, and then it opens. A maid stands there, with some clothes in her hands.

"Sir, your mother asked me to give this to you. It's for your dance class." I get up and take the clothes from her, and she retreats. I change into the clothes. Sweat pants and a t-shirt. Ew. A couple of minutes later, I'm being ushered into our car, Hikaru and my mother with me. Hikaru's outfit is the same as mine. Only his is blue. Mine's black. We drive to the studio in silence. When we stop, my mother gets out first, we follow. The doors are opened for us, and the first thing I hear?

"And you're a fat cow."

"Yamato Ishida, I will rip out your tongue if you can't control it!"

"No, you won't. It's the truth." Hikaru and I share a glance.

"You can't call me names!"

"And you shouldn't be trying to put your hands down my pants! I don't even like girls!" Yamato and a girl, a larger girl, are standing about a foot apart, glaring at each other. Hayden and Takeru are sitting on a bench watching, and Melody is trying to yank her brother away from the girl. A bunch of other people of various ages, and of both genders, stand around watching. My mother clears her throat, and Melody and Yamato look up.

"Kaoru!" Yamato says, smile breaking across his face.

"Hello," Melody says, then gives a tug, causing Yamato to fall backwards. He glares at his sister.

"You, office, now!" Melody says to Yamato. He goes.

"Hayden, deal with class, please? Takeru, you can go. Hiitachins, follow me, please." Melody leads us to the room Yamato is in. He's laying across the table that's in there. Melody pushes him roughly, and he falls off the table with a thud.

"Stop being a jackass, seriously. You're pissing me off." She snaps at him. He grins up at her from the floor.

"Then I'm doing my job." he returns. Jesus, does he ever stop? Melody indicates for us to sit, and we do so. My mother has said nothing about Yamato's behaviour as of yet.

"So, your twins want to dance, huh?" Melody asks. You'd think she'd have more respect in her voice, but she doesn't. She really does have authority issues.

"Yes. And I expect results." My mother says sternly.

"Then I expect you, and your sons, and your cooks, and whoever else lives in your probably over sized house to follow my rules, my diet plans, and my workout schedules." My mother opens her mouth, probably to protest, and Melody holds up her hand.

"I will kick them out if they can't keep up. I have a business to run. My brother-" She indicates Yamato. "isn't even a dancer, and he can dance everything I teach, on the off chance I need him to help me. Even my thirteen year old brother can do them, for the most part."

"Fine." My mother agrees, eyeing us. They discuss money, although by the look on Melody's face she wasn't expecting any payment. Then again, I guess she has to make it seem real. She makes a large amount of money doing this, though. I'm surprised. Maybe I should open my own studio.

"Yamato, take Kaoru and go over the basic stretches and rules. And send Hayden in here." She says. Yamato gets up to do as asked, but Hikaru opens his mouth to protest. Melody stops him before he even says anything.

"This is my studio, my rules. I need my brothers face to heal. Yamato, keep your hands to yourself."

"Why would I touch him?" Yamato asks, confusion evident in his voice.

"Go." Yamato and I leave the room. Hayden is watching Melody's class dance. Takeru hasn't left yet.

"Haaaydenn. Melody wants you!" Yamato sings, as he leads me down the padded room to a door I hadn't noticed before. He opens it, and I walk inside ahead of him. It's a miniture version of the room we had just left, probably for private practise. Yamato sighs as he closes the door, and I look at him. The bruise on his cheek is finally starting to fade, but his lip is still cut and swollen.

"Shoes off." He says. I hadn't noticed he'd been in bare feet. I remove my shoes, leaving them by the door. The blonde sits on the floor, and thinks quietly to himself. I sit across from him.

"Okay, so..there's a few basic..rules, I guess. First and most important. Keep your hands to yourself..sexually, I guess. And the reason I say that is because, obviously there's going to be touching. But sometimes the girls take it too far, and try and grab you and stuff. Sometimes the boys take it too far, too, but I guess Hikaru will deal with that, won't he?" I nod at the blondes words.

"But also, if someone falls, if you can get to them, without hurting yourself, catch them. Some people make this their life, and if they break their ankle or something..yea, it's not pretty. Try not to show up late, that makes Melody pissy. Don't be me, either, that makes her pissy, too." He says quietly. The blonde thinks again, but doesn't seem to come up with anything else.

"That's it, I think." He says. Then he pushes his leg out to the side, and leans over it. He motions that I should do the same, so I try. It hurts. The blonde makes me do these stretches until I can do them properly. I hear the door open behind me, but don't look. Whoever comes in doesn't say anything, but I know it's not Hikaru. The person behind me waits until I get this last stretch before speaking.

"Is he behaving?" It's Melody. Her light tone is back.

"Yes." I answer, turning to look at her. She smiles at the sweat that covers my face. I pout.

"Yamato kind of explained what's happening. I told your mother that the classes are two hours, when they're only one. I figured if you spend an hour dancing, you can still give her results, and have an hour with Hikaru." I smile greatfully.

"Thank you."

"I don't know what you're going to do, I guess you could go back to our place since it's not that far." Yamato says nothing, although I doubt he likes this idea. Hikaru and Hayden appear in the door, which is again opened quietly. Hikaru's face lights up when he sees me. Hayden just gives Yamato a curious glance. Yamato stretches and gets to his feet.

"Why our house?" I hear him mumble before he dances away. He doesn't actually dance, but that's what it looks like to me. Hayden follows his brother, and me and my twin say thank you to Melody, before following the other set of boys. We enter the room just as Yamato's doing up his jeans. He doesn't seem too concerened about our presence though. And it is our fault, even Hikaru realises it, and doesn't say anything. Hayden watches his brother, and I can't help but notice how he doesn't change.

"Where are you going?" I ask. Yamato ignores me. Hayden and Hikaru look at me. I frown. Yamato leaves without another word or glance.

"He's cranky." Hikaru says. I nod. Hayden shrugs.

"Whatever. Come on." The older blonde twin leads us back out to the main room. We wait there for a few minutes in silence. When a car pulls up to the front of the building, Hayden goes outside. We follow. He gets into the car, and we copy him again. It's not like our cars, however, we're not walking, either. Thankfully. It doesn't take long to get his house. At the front door, Hayden turns the handle and pushes, but it doesn't open. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door, allowing us into his house. All the lights are off. Hayden starts turning lights on as we walk through the house.

"Well..you've been here before, so make yourself at home, I guess." The blonde doesn't sound entirely sure.

"If you want to shower, you can use this bathroom." He says, taping the door to his left. Hikaru grins.

"That would be nice," Hayden nods, and opens a closet I hadn't noticed, and yanks out two towels, handing them to us. We take them.

"Thank you." We speak at the same time. We both laugh after. It feels good to have Hikaru with me again. Even if it won't be for long. Hayden eyes us for a seconds, then indicates a door down the hallway a bit on his right.

"That's mine and Yamato's room. I'm gonna go shower in Melody's bathroom. In the off chance you do finish before me, which I doubt, you can hang out there." Hikaru and I nod at the same time, and then the other boy turns on his heel, leaving me and my brother alone. It doesn't take long for Hikaru to wrap his arms around my waist, and yank me inside the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind me. He pins me against the wall with his body, and out lips crash against each others. I pull me closer to him, and forces his tongue in my mouth. Not that I'd deny him that. Our tongues dance, and I moan softly against my brothers lips, and then they're gone. He kisses my head softly, then rests his forehead against mine.

"Soon." He says, like a promise. I nod my head, not really sure what he means, but knowing what he needs to hear.

"Let's shower, now."

"..Okay, Hika." I say, confused at my brother's behaviour.

* * *

_Hikaru_

Kissing Kaoru only made me want him more. So I stopped. What else could I do. I know he's confused and hurt, I can feel it. But this way is better. For now, anyway. We had showered togther, obviously, not wanting to be seperated. Although most people wouldn't be able to see it Kaoru is actually taller then me. Not by much, but he is. I hid my head against his shoulder, allowing the water to pour over us. He had wrapped his arms around my waist, and comforted me. Hayden had been right, he finishes way before us. When we enter his room, there's three blonde boys. Yamato is not one of them.

"Uh, hey boss." I hear my twin say, not hiding the confusion in his voice. Tamaki looks up at us, usual grin spread across his face.

"How're daddys boys? I thought I'd come check on you after your first dance lesson! Lovely Sissy sent me here." I look at the youngest boy, whose begging his brother for something with his eyes. Hayden's doing a pretty good job at ignoring him. Oh, wait. That _is_ Yamato.

"Where's Hayden?" I ask. The single twin turns to looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"How'd you know?" Takeru asks.

"Tamaki's been calling me Hayden for like, twenty minutes." Yamato giggles.

"You were ignoreing your brother." I answer. Hayden's laugh comes from behind me, and I move closer to my brother to let him pass me, and into his room. He hands Yamato a bowl, and Yamato starts eating whatever it is Hayden gave him. Yamato moves from his brothers seat, and Hayden takes it back. I look around their room. It's big. Probably the biggest in the house, since they share it. There's two walk in closests, one on neither side of the bedroom. Half of the room is sky blue, the other a darker blue. They match perfectly, though. On the lighter side, Yamato's name is painted across one wall in dark purple letters. Hayden's name is on the darker side. That surprises me, but I don't answer. They rooms are mirror images of each other. Both have desks, both have bookshelves, both have the same dresser. There's a very large bed in the center of the room. It's longer then any bed I've ever seen. Kaoru is studying it, too.

"It's two beds." Takeru explains.

"Really?" Kaoru asks.

"Yea." Hayden and Yamato say at the same time. And to prove his pont, Yamato pushes it with his hip, and they slide apart.

"That's kinda cool.." I say. Yamato shrugs, and pulls the bed back into place. I follow my brother has he steps into Yamato's side of the bedroom, and scans his book shelf. Then he walks to Haydens, and examines that one.

"You have all the same books, pretty much.." He says.

"Presents, mostly. I don't read." Hayden says.

"Do you, Yamato?" Tamaki asks, now curious as well.

"Sometimes." That's when I notice the stones ontop of Yamato's dresser. Hayden does not have them.

"What're these?" I ask. I don't want to touch them, but I do at the same time. My twin stands beside me, and I turn to look at him, his eyes are widen. He smiles.

"Those are Yamato's crystals." Takeru says.

"What are they for?" Tamaki asks. I hadn't even notice him approach us.

"They help me." He says. It's softer then his normal tone. I turn to look at the blonde, who shrugs. He pulls a book off his shelf and hands it to me. He points at a few crystals, saying what I assume is their name as he does so."

"Amethyst, rose quartz, quartz, yellow citrine, jade, red jasper, yellow jasper, snowflake obsidian." He only names a few. No where near what he has on the dresser. Kaoru, Tamaki and I start looking through the book. It takes us awhile.

"Do they work?" Kaoru asks.

"I think they do." Yamato says with a little shrug. He's moved so that he's leaning over Hayden's shoulder watching his mirror type.

"That's spelt wrong." Yamato says, pointing at something. Hayden sighs. Then, Melody dances her way into the room.

"Hello Tamaki, Takeru, Hikaru, Kaoru, Thing One and Thing Two."

"Hello Melody." Kaoru and I say at the same time.

"Hi, Sissy." Takeru.

"Sissy!" Tamaki. The other twins ignore her.

"My darling red-heads, your momma's gonna be at the studio to get you soon." I hear Kaoru sigh. It hurts me, too.

"Only a day. It's won't be that long." Hayden says.

"If you practise your stretches at home when you're bored, you'll be able to finish faster." Yamato says. I shoot him a smile. The first one, so far. He had basically just told us that he'd let us out of stretching early on Wednesday. We say good bye to Tamaki, and the blonde brothers, and follow their sister through the house. We get a ride back to the studio, and we breeze in.

"So some of your stretches." She says. She gets down on the floor with us, and shows us. We copy her, and then our mother walks in. She watches in silence for awhile.

"Okay, you guys can go." Melody says, her professional voice coming back. I smile, and I think Kaoru does the same, and then we go to our mother. The car ride is silent. When we get back to the mansion, we're ordered to change, and meet her for dinner.

I sit at the table across from Kaoru. At least I can see him.

"So, how was it?" My mother asks.

"Good." We say at the same time. Mother smiles.

"I'm glad. What did you do?"

"Just stretches. Apperently we can get hurt pretty badly if we can't warm up properly." Kaoru says.

"I guess for this week then, I won't ask to see what you've learned. Next week I expect results."

"Yes, mother." My mirror and I say at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, Tidal Wave. Yeh. I found a new direction for this story, and I'm pretty excited Read&Review. Seriously. Reviews make me happy. Make me write faster. Get on it, yeh? :)**  
**Also, this chapter was written on paper, first, and may seem shorter on the computer. However, it's over fourteen pages in my book =/**

_Kaoru_

Tuesday is almost like it was before Yamato and Hayden. Wake up, alone, eat breakfast, get ready, head to school, suffer through classes, and then the Host Club. Which also means be near Hikaru. Hikaru gets closer then normal, hands on neither side of my face, apologizing for..something. I don't remember what. He manages to brush his upper lip against my lower. The world leaves, and it's just me and him, like it should be. And the it's over as he pulls away. Reality sinks back in. I sigh, and can feel the pout on my lips. Hikaru's not overly thrilled, either, but we still have guests to entertain. His fingers link through mine. I glance around the room as Hikaru speaks quietly to the group of girls around us. The other pair of twins never showed up, not that it was expected of them. They haven't officially joined or anything. Yamato still thought the entire thing was stupid, or so he had said earlier today when Hayden asked him if he wanted to go. Eventually, it's time to leave I never thought I wouldn't want to leave school. Haha.. Hikaru and I walk together, and as we slowly walk through the hallways, we stumble across the missing blondes. One is covered in paint.

"Kaoru!" The cleaner of the two says.

"Hello, Yamato." I answer. Hikaru's arm snakes around my waist and seems to pull me towards him.

"What were you painting?" Hikaru asks, causing me to change my focus to Hayden. Yamato smiles.

"Yamato." Hayden answers with a shrug.

"What?" Hikaru and I ask at the same time. Hayden lifts Yamato's shirt away from his stomach to reveal blue, purple and green paint. He doesn't show us enough skin for me to know what the picture is though.

"Uhm..Why were you painting your brother?" I ask.

"Well, I got bored of painting on canvas..Plus, he's ticklish, and I like hearing him laugh." It makes sense. I'd do it, too, to hear Hikaru laugh. I love Hikaru's laugh.

"Are you a good painter?" Hikaru asks as we start walking again. Hayden's paint splattered hand slips to Yamato's clean one. Hikaru tightens his arm around me and pulls me closer.

"Well.." Hayden starts, sounding unsure.

"Better then anyone here," Yamato cuts him off. Yamato lets go of his brothers hand, to pull a painting out of his bag. He hands across Hayden and me, to give to Hikaru.

"Wow!" My brother gasps. I look at the painting. A wolf pack standing in the woods under a full moon.

"I only paint in my spare time. Which isn't much anymore.." Hayden explains.

"It's really good." I praise Hayden.

"Thank you." He says softly. Hikaru's arm drops, and I know we must be getting close to outside. Yamato and Hayden's hands are locked again. It makes me more then a little jealous of them. Our car is already awaiting us. Hayden pulls out his phone to call someone. Hikaru gives Yamato back the painting, then climbs into the car.

"See you tomorrow," I say sadly.

"Bye, Kao-"

"Yamato." Hayden cuts Yamato off in the middle of my name, and so it remains unfinished. Yamato is completely captivated by whatever it is his twin is saying. I climb into the car as Yamato nods his head. I feel my twins hand slide into my own, and I look around wildly. The car is empty. I don't question it, I just lean into the comfort of my only slightly older brother. Hikaru holds me tightly. We sit in comfortable silence. There had been a spark of hope in me, but it vanishes when I see my parents standing on the steps. I see a flash of blonde that confuses me.

"Did you see that?" I ask, as the car stops.

"See what?" Hikaru asks as he climbs out of the car. I follow without answering. We climb the steps and find Melody standing just inside the open doorway.

"That." I say.

"I do now. Hello." Hikaru responds to me, then addresses our parents and Melody.

"Kaoru, Hikaru." My father says, looking at the wrong twin as he says our names. We share a glance, but don't say anything. I watch Melody hide her grin behind him. We stand awkwardly, then I push past my brother and parents, and into the house. I drop my bag on the floor. Hikaru follows me.

"Hi. Why're you here?" I ask Melody.

"Don't be rude!" My mother snaps." She gives me a smile that reminds me of Hikaru. Full of mischief. Oh, no.

"I was just leaving. Fratele meu shall be home soon."

"Who?" My father asks in surprise.

"Fratele meu. Brothers."

"What language is that?" I hear Hikaru asks.

"Romanian. Yamato's language of choice." Melody explains. I almost ask her what it is Yamato calls Hayden, but decide I can just ask Yamato tomorrow. Melody says a quick good bye, before disappearing down the stairs. I wonder if she drives herself places. I glance at Hikaru, whose eyes are already on me. Confusion is clear on his face, too.

"Rooms." My mother says as she closes the front door. I frown. I have a heavy heart as I am lead to my prison by my father. He takes me to my room, which is supposed to be Hikaru's. I say nothing. My room will smell like Hikaru.

"Hikaru." My father says as a maid walks by.

"Father." I say, opening the door. I walk inside. To my surprise, my father follows me, and closes the door behind him.

"Father?" I ask.

"Kaoru." So, he did know. Whoops. I look at my father, not sure what to expect.

* * *

_Meody_

I had gone to the Hitachiin house just to watch their parents. Meet their father. He was easier to get to. Even without Hayden telling me the whole story, I had guessed the red-headed twins were much like my blonde twins. Yamato had ached to bad when separated from Hayden, he'd tried to kill himself. Thankfully, he had failed. When I enter my house, I can hear the voices of two of my boys. I glance at the clock as I pass it, and find them, as suspected, in the kitchen.

"Sorry." I apologize to Takeru and..Hayden. Normally it's Yamato in the kitchen.

"Where's Yama?" I ask. Panic sets in.

"Bedroom." Hayden answers softly. Hayden is less moody and I wonder briefly if they had a fight. I go to check on Yamato. He's not in his room. I check the bathroom, also empty. The door to my room is open slightly, though. I push it open the rest of the way and find him sitting on my bed. His eyes come up to meet mine.

"Yamato?" I say his name carefully.

"Sora mea, Imi pare rau." He says. I stare at him with wide eyes. Did he actually just call me _his_ sister?

"...Mel?" His voice is hesitant. Like I had hit him.

"Ce e in neregula?" I ask, mother mode kicking in. Yamato doesn't answer, just chews on his lip. I step further into the room, shutting the door softly behind me. Then I sit on the bed next to him. He turns his eyes to me. They're filled with pain and sadness.

"What's wrong?" I repeat, while studying him. This is the closest I've been to him in a long time. I notice how _blue_ his eyes are. Pure, solid blue. My eyes, and Hayden's eyes have flecks of green in them. Takeru's eyes were blue hazel, changing between green, grey and blue depending on his mood.

"Why do I always want what I can't have?" His voice cracks, and he's in my arms, being held against me before I even realise what happened. And I was the one that pulled him to be. I hate hearing the lost, confused voice come from him. He does not pull away like I expect him to. He allows me to comfort him.

"I love Hayden." He says softly.

"He loves you too." I say firmly.

"I know he does." His voices breaks at the same time his walls do. Tears flood down his cheeks and into my shirt. He cries silently. I hold him tighter, lips pressed against the top of his head. He still hasn't told me what's wrong, so I don't know how to help. It takes him less then two minutes to stop crying and put his walls back up. He pulls away gently, and I let him go. There's no emotion on his face or in his eyes, except for a little bit of redness. He says nothing. We hear footsteps coming towards my room. I wonder who it is.

"Takeru." Yamato says, like I had asked him. The door gets shoved open, and my youngest brother stands there.

"Hayden burned his hand." He says frantically. Yamato jumps to his feet without a second thought and races to his twin. I follow slower. Yamato takes good care of Hayden, most of the time. When I enter the kitchen, Yamato is holding Hayden's hand under cold water.

"It's not that bad, Yamato. I'm fine. I promise." Hayden says quietly. Yamato doesn't seem convinced. I walk over to them.

"Can I see?" I ask Yamato. He let's me look. It really isn't that bad. Just a tiny little burn across the heel of his right palm. Yamato chews on his lip again.

"He'll live, Yamato." He gives me a dirty look that has no heart in it. He releases Hayden's hand. Hayden moves away to continue cooking dinner.

"Whose night is it?" I ask. We take turns doing everything. Takeru isn't allowed to cook on his own yet, but he helps. I seem to remember Hayden cooking last night. Or was that Yamato?

"It's yours." Yamato says softly even that I almost didn't hear him. I find him sitting down at the table. He still has a lot on his mind.

"I'm sorry, Hayden."

"It's fine." He chirps. "I wasn't sure when you'd be home, so I thought I'd start."

"Where'd you go, anyways?" Takeru asks, joining Yamato at the table.

"I was talking to Hikaru and Kaoru's father." I say. Yamato's eyes meet mine, and he gives me a shy smile before looking away.

"Why?" Hayden asks. It's not noisy, just curious.

"Why not?" I return. Hayden shrugs, then directs his attention to his brother.

"Are you eating, Yama?" The mentioned boy takes so long to respond, I don't think he's going to answer.

"A little bit, I guess." Hayden smiles, not that Yamato notices. His head is down. I help Hayden finish dinner. We always sit together for dinner. Makes me feel like I have some control. Plates are set and we eat. Takeru, Hayden and I talk about our day, like a normally family. Yamato stays silent.

* * *

_Hikaru_

I sit in the room Kaoru is supposed to be in. How did this happen? The room completely and totally smells like my brother. Makes me miss him even more. I find some sketches scattered across the room, but not much else. He doesn't even have clothes in here. I definitely have it better. Poor Kaoru. I sit on the bed, not sure what I can do, besides be bored. I remember what Yamato said yesterday, and sit on the floor to see if I can go some of the stretches. I don't remember many of them, but I do a few I can. I look up as the door opens.

"Father?" I ask from my position on the floor.

"What're you doing on the floor?" He asks.

"I was practicing my stretches for dance.." I mutter, cheeks flushing. I pull myself up and onto my feet so I can watch my father. He watches me until I move my eyes away from him.

"Hikaru, follow me." He says, suddenly. So he knew? I scamper to follow my dad. He closes the door behind us.

"Your mother is leaving for a fashion show, so I'm staying here while she's gone." He explains. I don't say anything, I don't know what he wants me to say. I don't know if it's good or bad, yet. We walk through the house, and things suddenly become familiar, and I decide that it's good.

"Hikaru." He says suddenly, stopping.

"Yes?" I ask, confused.

"Don't tell your mother." He says, before opening a door, and shoving me inside, closing the door. I'm tackled by a body.

"Hikaru!" Koaru cries, hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around my brother, kind of confused. Kaoru kisses my throat.

"What happened?" I ask, still confused.

"As far as I understand, Melody."

"Really?" I ask. Kaoru nods, before letting me go. Not that I want him to, I'm just still kind of...put off. Why would our father let us be together. Surely, our mother had told him what she'd seen.

"Do you really think Melody's that convincing?" I ask. Kaoru shrugs.

"Why are you questioning it? Just be happy we're together." I look at my brother's amber eyes, and see the slight pain in them.

"You're right." I said, throwing a smile on his face. The pain vanishes, and he launches himself at me again. We spend the rest of the day just being together, which works fine for me. Homework is forgotten, and we only separate when we have to go and eat. We eat at the table with my father, and he allows us to sit together like we used to. I want to ask him what made him allow us to do this, but I don't, not wanting to ruin it. I figured we'd be separated for bed, but we aren't. He allows us to sleep together, too. I've never loved my father more then I do right now. I mean, I've always loved him, but he's gained some major points.

I wake up and it's still dark out. Kaoru is not in the bed, and I sit up, looking around for him. Did they take him? The door opens, and he comes back in, rubbing his eyes. He notices me sitting up.

"Did I wake you? Sorry. I had to go to the bathroom." He climbs back into bed, and snuggles into my arms. I hold him against me tightly. I had my face in his hair. He lays against my chest, and I listen as his breathing slows and he falls back asleep. I never want to be away from him at night again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I try to respond to all of my reviews. If I don't answer you, feel free to kick me :D**

**Read and Review, please :D**

* * *

_Koaru_

I wake up next to Hikaru, and wonder how that happened. Then I remember that my mother is not here, and my father has allowed us to be together, for however long he feels like letting us be happy. As I watch, Hikaru's eyes flutter open. He smiles. I can't help but smile back. He gets out of bed first, leaving my cold, and sad. I pout, which Hikaru doesn't notice, since his back is to me. I watch him stretch, and wonder why we still have our clothes on, and then he's dropping back into bed. He's facing me.

"Hi." I squeak, surprised. Instead of answering, he kisses me. Which is just fine by me. I kiss back with as much passion as I can muster still being mostly asleep. A knock on the door causes Hikaru to tense before pulling away. His eyes cast up towards the ceiling before coming back to land on me, grin in place. He drops down across my stomach with a sigh. A maid comes in, and Hikaru sits up with a jolt.

"You." he accuses her.

"Me, sir?" She asks, confused. Hikaru nods.

"You took care of Kaoru." He says, still as if he's accusing her of something.

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, again." He says, before dropping onto my stomach, successfully pushing all the air out of my lungs in whoosh.

"You're welcome, sir. Your father wishes for you to join him for breakfast." She says, before leaving. I frown, Hikaru sits up, again, and I'm allowed to breathe.

"You're heavy." I mutter. Hikaru throws me a glance before climbing out of the bed to get dressed. I follow suit, and as he always does, Hikaru does the buttons up for me. I thank him by kissing him gently. Apparently, he wasn't expecting this, because he gives me a confused grin. We leave the room together, to eat.

Father had talked. A lot. About nothing. The only part of the conversation I hear is that he's going to pick us up after school, to see the dance studio. It's not like we can tell him no. The first thing I notice when I step into the classroom is that Haruhi is not in her spot. Actually, she's not even in the room. Hikaru notices, too.

"Where do you think she is? I don't think she's ever missed a day before." He says. I shrug, then notice missing twin boys, as well.

"Maybe Yamato and Hayden stole her." I say. Hikaru gives me a strange look, then seems to notice they aren't there, too.

"I doubt Yamato stole her, he wants you. And Hayden just wants him."

"He doesn't want me." I mutter, offended. Hikaru shrugs. As we spoke, we had sat down in our seats. Haruhi comes flying through the doors, right as the bell rings, and gives us both dirty looks.

"You guys are starting to wear off on me!" She whines. The other twins don't show up. At all. The host club is normal, except that apparently Hikaru and I are happier then we've been in awhile. I inform the girls that last night was our anniversary, and it was very special. It gets a squeal, due to the 'cuteness' of it, and a look of appreciation from Hikaru, who didn't know what to say. Afterwards, we are greeted outside by our father, as promised. The drive is silent. When we finally get there, our father follows us into the studio. Yamato and Hayden stand in the middle of the room, clearly arguing. The girl Yamato had been fighting with when my mother has come is closest to us. Melody is sitting by the boys head in her hands.

"What are they fighting about?" Hikaru asks. A girl to his right answers him.

"Who knows? They're always fighting. I think Yamato's going to win. He normally does."

"Hayden's going to win." Someone else says. Melody shoots them a glare, and they fall silent.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Hayden demands, voice rising slightly. At first, I think Yamato's hurt, because his head is bowed. Then he looks up and smiles. It's a very innocent, angelic smile.

"Hey, you're crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it." Yamato had sung the words into Hayden's bewildered face before laughing, and spinning away from his brother. He basically glides past without a glance. He leaves. The room is silent.

"Well, then.." My father says, breaking the silence.

"That's a song." Melody and Hayden say at the same time. Melody unfolds herself from the ground.

"Sure it is." Hikaru teases. Hayden flushes. Melody indicates we should follow Hayden. He leads us to the room him and Hikaru normally use. He kicks off his shoes before sitting on the floor. We copy him.

"What're you guys fighting about?" I ask softly. Hayden doesn't look at me.

"Nothing, really. He's just pissy, today." Hayden says with a shrug. I don't think that's entirely true, but I don't question him. Hayden leads us through the stretches until Melody says we can go back to their house. We head there, and the door is unlocked, and all the lights are on. No sign of anyone though.

"Yamato?" Hayden calls. Silence.

"Keru?" He tries. Still nothing. We walk through the house, and I notice red..something splatter along the floor leading out of their kitchen and down the hallway.

"Hayden, look." I indicate the ground.

"Yamato!?" His voice rises, cracking at the end, and he runs down the hallway, pushing the bathroom door open. I hear the other twin squeak.

"What the hell did you do!?" Hayden snaps.

"I didn't do anything. You're fucking cat scared me and I cut my hand by accident." Hikaru and I venture down the hallway to find Yamato standing in the bathroom, blood everywhere, his hand under the faucet. In the very center of his palm is a huge gash.

"You're very accident prone." I tell him. Yamato gives me a dirty look.

"You would be, too, if you weren't spoiled little rich kids." He snaps. It's kind of rude, sure, but I've come to expect it from him. Hayden rolls his eyes.

"Stop being an asshole." Hayden says.

"It is true, though." Hikaru says absently. I nod my head in agreement. We don't have to do anything for ourselves. Why would we get hurt using knifes? I don't even know how to make toast.

"Not helping my point." Hayden mutters. Hikaru's arms slip around me as we watch Hayden deal with Yamato's bleeding hand. I snuggle into my brother. Today we go to the living room, with a mumbled excuse that Yamato had trashed their bedroom. Hayden rolls his eyes, but says nothing. We watch most of a movie, which Hikaru insists on pointing out all parts that don't make sense. Eventually, I give up trying to watch the movie and focus mostly on my brothers voice. Neither Hayden or Yamato seem to really be watching either. The door shuts with a slam, causing all of us to jump.

"Yama?" Takeru calls.

"What?" The other boy answers.

"You promised me."

"Oh. Right. Coming." The blonde yanks himself off the couch and disappears. Hayden watches with mild interest. Yamato returns with a sweater and shoes on.

"You guys should head back, too." Yamato says, as he leaves with his younger brother. Hayden checks the time on his cell phone.

"He's right. Your dad, or mom, or car, or whoever should be there soon." I find myself actually excited to be going home. Time with Hikaru. It was all I could think about. I hardly even notice the things going on around me.

"You're very happy." Hikaru says as we enter our house. I just smile at him, which he returns. We head up the stairs together. It takes everything I have not to out right run. The second the door closes behind my brother, I tackle-hug him. He stumbles against the door, and holds onto me tightly with a laugh.

"I missed you, too!" he promises me. I look up and kiss him forcefully.

* * *

_Hikaru_

Originally, it had only been a kiss. It turned out into a make out session, and now I couldn't breathe. I pull away, reluctantly. I didn't want to stop kissing Kaoru. However, I didn't want to die, either. Kaoru makes a noise of protest, but that's it. I lead my brother over to the bed.

"Maybe dad'll let us down to the T.V room, to watch a movie." I suggest. Kaoru nods his head.

"How about a shower, first, though?" Koaru asks. I nod my head this time. We shower separately, and get dressed. Then, hand in hand, we go searching for our father. We find him in his study. When he sees is, he puts his fingers to his lips. We stay silent. A second later, our mother's voice comes through the speaker on his phone.

"Sorry, there was a bit of a emergency there. So how are the boys?"

"Fine." Our father says. Kaoru busies himself playing with my fingers. Our father watches him, but doesn't say anything. Actually hardly even reacts to it. Koaru and I listen quietly as our parents talk about us. Since when did they care? I study the ceiling, impatiently waiting. Eventually I hear my father direct his attention to us.

"What can I do for you boys?" Koaru starts talking before I can I even look at our father.

"We want to watch a movie. In the T.V room. Why do we have a T.V room? Why can't we just have a T.V in the living room, like normal people?" My brother continues on about all the places a T.V should be.

"Koaru, shush." I say. He stops talking immediately. Our father has an amused look on his face. Koaru flushes.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"I guess we could put a T.V in your room..." Father says, trailing off, and getting lost in his thoughts. We wait. "But yes, go watch a movie." Kaoru and I leave as soon as we're allowed, leaving father to do whatever it was he was doing. We spend twenty or so minutes bickering over what movie to watch. Kaoru wants to watch a scary one, I want a funny one. We end up picking his. He always wins. The second his lower lip sticks out, he knows he's won. Not that we pay much attention to the movie, anyway. We spend most of it kissing. And touching. And rubbing...and you get the idea, I'm sure. After the movie, Kaoru decides he wants food. I want nothing more then to take him back to the bedroom, lock the door, and continue what we were doing.

"But Kao," I whine. "I want to continue what we we-" I fall silent as my father appears. I smile. He raises his eye brows, but says nothing.

"You guys are still in here?" He asks.

"We're debating on what we should eat." Kaoru says. He's shoulder is still resting against mine. I wonder what our father is thinking. If he actually knows about...us.

"Ah, well. You still have school tomorrow." He says, before leaving without saying good bye. Kaoru drops his head back against the couch, exposing his throat. I chew on my lip. I want to kiss him. His stomach makes a grumbley noise, and I laugh.

"Okay, food first. Then cuddles?" I ask. Kaoru nods. We head to the kitchen, and find someone waiting there for us. We end up with something simple; soup and crackers. Neither of us mind. We eat quietly, in the kitchen. When we're done, and we're heading to our room, our hands link together. Inside the room, Kaoru and I strip down to nakedness, and crawl into bed together. Kaoru's facing me, and wraps his arm around my waist, snuggling into me. He sighs, content. I hide my face in his hair, wrapping my arms around him, too. I kiss his head, which causes him to look up, and kisses me gently. I smile has a I breathe in my brother. I wonder how we're going to make it once Mother gets back.


End file.
